


Growing the Nest

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Fingering, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Teratophilia, Unconscious Sex, Vomiting, dante/vergil mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Dante and Nero can only keep working if there are enough demons out there, so after clearing out too many nests of Empusas, they have to breed a whole new hive.This takes place between 4 and 5 and is based off a prompt from Minutatim.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The problem with killing demons for a living was that, after a while, there wouldn't be that many in an area to kill. That would lead to money running low and they'd have to wait with the power off until the area filled back up or another infestation grew big enough to cause a mild panic. Dante was good at emptying out nests and destroying demon gates. Nero was getting there but there was a reason he wasn't known as a Legendary Demon Hunter yet. 

So, sometimes they had to take things into their own hands. Nero was young and fertile, still flexible, and Dante could just tell by the scent of him that he was a bit of a whore. Kyrie may have been his girlfriend but she knew that Nero spread his legs for others and, when Dante had first met him, he reeked of old man and those proto angelos, and not just their blood. Hell, Dante had even been between those legs a few times, pumping his hips against Nero, biting the back of his neck, getting the boy covered in his own pheromones. He'd never heard the kid cry out so sweetly. 

He knew Nero would be open to this idea. 

They discussed it, in simple terms, on the way to the dwindling mass of Empusa that they'd cleared out - almost, leaving just enough to breed - Dante craning his neck to shout his idea to Nero on the back of his motorcycle. From how red in the face Nero got and how his hips stuttered, his already hard cock rubbing against Dante's back, he was sure Nero liked it. 

By the time they reached the job site the Empusa were already riled up and Dante could feel the pheromones in the air more than just smell them. Perfect, it was already mating season and the demons were ready, some of them mounting one another, others with their erections out, dribbling with natural lube. 

Dante turned back to Nero. "You're going to want to strip for this," he smiled, his teeth a bit sharper than he needed them to be, his body trying to fight the rut that the pheromones were trying to trigger. "These guys aren't gentlemen like me, they're not going to keep your clothes in one piece and I didn't bring another set." 

Nero huffed but did as Dante said, folding up his coat before dropping it onto the floor. "This had better work. I don't want to waste time on this." 

"Oh, trust me, it will work like a charm!" Dante winked. "And if it doesn't, well, at least it will be fun." 

Nero rolled his eyes. His cock was long and narrow and hot, Nero wrapping his hand around it to give it a few experimental tugs. Dante's mouth was salivating. He wanted to feel that on his tongue. 

He turned, back to the demons, catching sight of a few that had noticed them and were heading their way, ignoring their need to breed for the moment. 

"I'm not stitching you up if you tear!" Dante argued, "You'd better get yourself ready." 

He could hear Nero muttering behind him, curses mostly, annoyed at the fact that if they'd gone over the plan before leaving the shop he'd have some proper lube.

He killed the closest of the Empusa's finding it too big for their purposes, and the next one he grabbed by the leaking cock, trying to pull it towards Nero but accidentally tugged the member completely off. It screeched and he kicked it away, making a face as he did but he at least got a nice thick wad of precum from it. He couldn't get to Nero in time for it not to dry so he licked it off his hand, shuddering at the musky taste, a little bit like garlic, and held it on his tongue. He ripped the head off the next one and the rest were still breeding each other so that gave him a moment to turn back to Nero. 

Nero was on his back, using his coat as a pillow, and he was whimpering as he fingered himself, his demonic hand massaging one of his breasts. All he had was his own spit to ease the way and, with how slowly he was moving his finger, with the tone of his whines, Dante could tell it wasn't enough. 

He batted Nero's left hand away and pressed his lips to Nero's tight hole, spitting up the wad of pheromones against the rim and then pushing it in with his tongue. Immediately the style of whines changed, turned closer to moans, and Nero's hand went back to his cock, lazily pulling on it. 

Dante was so hard, his dick hurting in the confines of his jeans. He wanted it out. He wanted it inside Nero's hole. He was sloppy with his tongue, making sure to spread the pheromones on Nero's thighs, on his balls. He wanted it all for himself. He didn't want to share. But that was the plan and he was going to stick to it. 

He left Nero humping the air, needy, his fingers going back to his hole to work three of them in. The Empusa weren't that big but there was a meaty hook on the tip of their erections, meant to stay inside until they'd gone soft. There was a big bulge on the underside too, the ovipositor built into the length, and that would expand to more than Nero had ever taken before, at least to Dante's knowledge. 

"Hey, you better cut that out!" Dante grinned as he pulled out ebony and ivory, firing at the closest of them, a Red Empusa and a Queen. He didn't want them getting to Nero anyway. "If you guys party too hard, you won't be able to open the present I got you!" 

That got their attention, though, not the way Dante wanted it. The Queen was frenzied, the Red Empusa was burying to get away, and the others were all violent. He doubted the amount of pheromones he'd put in Nero was enough. 

They were rushing Dante, not the correct target. 

Dante braced himself, getting down and into his defensive pose, putting himself between them and Nero. He wasn't going to let any of them hurt the kid, that wasn't the point of this, and sure Nero seemed to be able to heal but it wasn't to the extent that Dante could. 

But then there was a moan, a loud wanting, absolutely deprived sound that slid through Dante's ears all the way down to his cock, making him shiver in his arousal. He took a moment to look back, to see Nero spread out, humping his demonic hand, three fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. His head was thrown back, his long white bangs covering his eyes and his mouth a beautiful 'O'.

It was hard to look back, to guard him, but when Dante did drag his eyes away the Empusas, for the most part, were no longer paying attention to him. The sound had dawn their attention as well. He didn't know if they could find the beauty in Nero's arousal or if they were just attracted to the smell and sound, but the way they were looking at him made Dante feel a strange and sudden slither of jealousy. 

One of them rushed past him, then another, and the third he split in two with the Rebellion. He was eyeing them up, judging them, knowing that the biggest and most violent would have to be destroyed before they even touched Nero. 

He spun, ready to pull the two that had gotten past him already away, but Nero had removed his fingers from his hole, had wrapped his arms around his thighs and hoisted them up so that he was in the perfect position to be mounted, and one of them was doing just that, the other one hissing territorialy. The sound that came out of Nero as the Empusa pressed its cock into his pheromone laden hole was intoxicating, made Dante's cock twitch in his pants. It was so big, in proportion it didn't seem like it was so big but Nero's hole was stretching obscenely to take that creased head, the ridges on the ovipositor making him moan turn into a rolling hiss. 

He couldn't focus. He had to do two things at once, and he decided to just focus on Nero with his ears. He kept fighting, keeping the rest at bay as he listened to the rhythmic grunts coming from behind him, growing in pace and pitch. Nero sounded like he was enjoying himself at least. The fight was a good distraction from the pain in Dante's own groin as well, how badly he wanted to be the one nestled in Nero's tight heat. After this he wouldn't be so tight anymore, not for a while, anyway. 

It was only when Nero went quite, in the middle of a loud cry, that Dante had to worry. He'd cut the demons down to a decent size, only five of them left, and they were on the smaller size, he was sure Nero could take them. They were also, terribly violent after seeing Dante cut down their brethren but Dante already knew that they were incredibly stupid. If he was out of sight for a few minutes, they'd go back to what they were doing as if he'd never been there. 

But if Nero was quiet, there was a problem. He dodged and moved, too quick for even the Empusas to see correctly, backwards and over to where he'd left Nero. It was further now than he'd thought, he'd been pressing the enemy back without even intending to. 

Nero was fine. He was crying but there was no pain in his features, his eyes were rolled back and his body was as lax as it could be under the circumstances, but he was gagged and, sometimes, gagging. His head was turned to the side as he sucked on the second Empusa's cock, it fucking his throat in a faster pace than the one in his ass. Dante didn't need to fight it off. He didn't have to do anything, not yet. Nero wasn't in danger. 

So he pulled off to the side, leaned against his motorcycle, and finally undid his black jeans, let his cock, purpling and uncomfortable, spring up and hit his stomach. He wrapped a hand around it, feeling its weight and heat, before stroking himself. He kept the movements slow and steady and punishing, wanting to last, wanting to see every moment of Nero's bliss. He did note that Nero came to himself a little bit upon Dante's first stifled groan, eyes darting over and catching him, leading him to pull his legs up further, correct his form, as if he wanted Dante to be the one inside of him too. 

Then there was a noise coming from Nero, slightly pain, very pleasured, and neither one of them could focus on anything but the swelling of the ovpiositor on the bottom of the first Empusa's cock, an egg, pressing against his rim, stretching him even further. Nero's fingers were squabbling, his demon claws scratching, the bottom of his thigh and the moment the smell of his blood hit the air the two Empusa's went into a frenzy. 

The one in his ass shoved deeper, pushing the egg into him and making him squeal around the cock in his mouth, which was also bulging with eggs. They were pounding into him, the eggs pushing past his rim and making him cry but Dante didn't know if he should interrupt or not. 

"You got this, kid?" he called out, letting go of his cock to reach for another sword. 

Nero, choking around an egg being shoved down his throat, moaned so obscenely that Dante thought he might cum even with his cock just swinging free. Nero's human hand did fight to let go of his thigh though and throw him the middle finger. He was fine then. 

The Empusas kept fucking him until they were empty, a good dozen eggs, around the size of an avocado pit each, finding their way inside of his body one way or the other before they stopped, pushed in as deep as they could. Nero's face was turning red, he was choking, and Dante could see, even through the haze of arousal, that he was clenching on that cock in his ass, milking it for every drop of cum that would fertilize the eggs. 

He was shaking, sputtering, when they finally pulled out and Nero let go of himself, rolling onto his side and coughing, thick white fluid spilling out of his throat and landing on the grass instead of his jacket, more of that demonic cum dripping out of his hole. 

Dante wanted in there so bad but it was clear that Nero couldn't take him, not in this condition. He needed to go home, needed to rest. They had to get the eggs he'd swallowed out of him, they were no use there. 

But the other Empusas had crowded in, drawn in by the blood and pheromones, when Dante's attention was elsewhere. Slowly, Nero rose up, head still on his jacket, staining it with his tears, resting on his knees and shoulders, offering himself up for more. 

Dante whistled, low in his throat, "Well, here I was thinking you were throwing in the towel, you like it that much huh?" 

"F-----fuck you," Nero whined as the next Empusa lined up and slid, easier now, into his puffy pink hole. He was moaning louder now, freer, his mouth now devoid of cock, though his voice was deeper and spongier due to the thick fluid coating his throat. 

There were four more of them, and the first two were already gets antsy, ready to fuck Nero again. That wouldn't do. Nero couldn't take that much more and Dante couldn't fight them without causing a scene. But he could help. 

Nero tossed his head to the side, to watch, as Dante stripped down, his body so much bigger and smellier than Nero's. It was only a few of them, with his help they should be able to take them all. He got close to Nero's face, held his hand out in front of Nero's mouth and Nero must have understood because he coughed up a glob of Empusa cum into Dante's palm. 

Dante spread it over his own hole as he quickly fingered and stretched himself. He didn't need as much prep as Nero did, not with how his body would accommodate. So he got himself ready, probably too hastily, and then went back to Nero. 

Nero was even more wrecked, his bangs sticking to his forehead and cheeks. He let Dante pick him up by the shoulders, moaning and huffing a laugh as Dante made a snarky comment, allowing himself to fall back onto Dante's chest as he slid under Nero's body. He could feel the rhythm that the Empusa was pounding into him, could feel Nero's cock slide against his own, and he purred at that delicious friction. He bucked his hips up, against Nero, and spread his legs, exposing himself, one hand going down to entice the demons to his hole as well. 

"Hey," Nero murmured, "This is my gig. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not stealing your spotlight, kiddo, don't you worry. Just thought you could use some help for the second AHH!" The last word turned into a long throaty moan as one of those strange cocks breached him, the Empusa crowding the one pounding into Nero. He could feel his body stretch, a light burn as the hasty prep made itself known. The demon didn't care for him, didn't bother to let him adjust, as it started to thrust into him. 

He was moaning along with Nero, their erections frotting against one another to make the feeling even better, to distract from the pain that was quickly receding into pleasure. He could feel every jab of the pointed cock into his sensitive tissues, the way the ridges around the ovipositor slipped against the rim, and there was the bulging of the eggs, hitting against him, unable to push inside quite yet. And it was slippery, tacky, the Empusa's cock releasing mucous like fluid from its pores to make it easier to thrust and push deeper. 

There was a choked sound and Dante ignored the mounting need in his gut, the build of his orgasm, grabbing Nero by the hair to pull him up so that he could see his face, check in on him. His teeth were grit, the tears spilling down his cheeks fresh and heavy, and he looked like he was just on the edge of orgasm. 

He glanced down Nero's back instead then and saw how flush the Empusa was against him, how it was shuddering. There were more eggs being forced into Nero's slim body. 

"You know the rules," Nero hissed, "You can only pull my hair if you're topping." 

So Dante let go of him and let him fall back against his chest with an annoyed grunt. Nero didn't need his help, not yet, even as he shuddered and clung to him, whining, as the Empusa flushed the eggs it had deposited in him with its potent ejaculate. 

The demon pulled out of Nero and he was moaning in a way that sounded like begging, jerking his hips wantonly, needing to cum, unable to do it yet. Dante wanted to help but with the way he was being fucked, the way that the eggs were being pressed against him so hard, he knew that he was useless for the task. 

He used his hand to pry his hole open a little further, just enough for the egg to push past his rim and he tossed his hair and yowled in pleasure, cumming hard against Nero's stomach as the kid kept chasing his own orgasm. The eggs came fast and easily into him then, one after the other, and he could feel them slip out of the sheathe and land deep inside of him. He got less than Nero did, just by a few, but they still sat heavy inside of him and he jerked as each one landed. 

"Did you just..." Nero grit out between huffs. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously what?" Dante groaned as the Empusa pulled out of him. He knew that his hole was also puffy and red, just like Nero's had been, and now Nero was going to be even a bigger mess. 

"Jackpot?" 

He hadn't even noticed it, that he'd cried out that phrase during climax. His mind had been blank during the height of his pleasure. 

"What are you, five?" 

The last set of Empusa was drawing close, as was the first. He could handle this, he was sure, but Nero was shaking, wobbly, he didn't know if Nero could stay conscious for another fuck. 

"What? No! Five year olds don't get to have this much fun!" Dante twisted his wrist, rubbed up against the cleft of Nero's taint, felt the mass of cum dribbling out of him. "Now, you think you can handle one more or is it baby's nap time." 

"Fuck you!" Nero murmured. 

"Oh don't you worry about that, I've got it covered." 

As if on cue the Empusa shoved into him and started to pound into him, less patient, less skilled than the last. This one must have been younger or had just been waiting too long. Almost on instinct Dante's legs wrapped around Nero's waist, pulling him closer, and Nero finally came with a jolt that felt like an electric shock. He went still after that, just laying against Dante and breathing. 

The noise he made when another cock was shoved into him was a choked off sob and Dante was trying not to worry, trying not to parent too much, but there was something in that sound that made Dante's heart drop, made his fingers twitch with the need to protect, to pull out ebony and ivory and keep away the Empusas approaching their faces. 

He tried to focus on anything other than the relentless pounding in his body, driving him over the edge of sensitivity. He was healing fast, the rubbed wrong nerves resilient and returning to pleasure faster than it could turn into agony. Nero didn't have that, not to that extent. He must have been feeling every groove and prick. 

But he couldn't ask as a cock was thrust against his cheek, as he parted his lips and took the Empusa in. It started to hump his face and he could still taste Nero on it, this had been the first to fuck him, it seemed. He tried to focus on the way that thick cock felt against his tongue instead of Nero's rhythmic whimpers, tried not to think at all about the growing pleasure in his gut, the urge to cum again. 

Nero moved his head and Dante shifted his gaze, saw the Empusa standing over Nero. The whimpering died down, replaced with pained choking sounds as the Empusa fucked his throat. It felt like they were being rougher on Nero than they were on Dante. Again his fingers twitched but this time, he did draw Ivory, lifting it and aiming, right at the Empusa's head. 

And Nero took it away from him, wrapping their fingers together and lowering the gun to the ground as he was continuously fucked in two holes, regardless of how overwhelmed he was. It sounded like he was in pain but Nero wasn't letting Dante take care of him. He was a tough guy, he probably was seeing this as some way to prove himself. Dante didn't know what for though. 

He continued to stroke Nero's back, continued trying to support and soothe him. 

The one in Nero's mouth had much shorter stamina this time around and shoved in deep, making Nero tense so hard that Dante was half convinced it would trigger his dt right there. He could feel Nero swallowing, trying to breathe, shoving his half hard erection against Dante's stomach, his human hand squeezing Dante's so hard that he could feel the bones creek. 

But the Empusa pulled out, having shoved its eggs down Nero's throat, before Nero was in danger. Nero resumed his whimpering, his relaxed and prone form, on Dante's chest, as the one behind them kept working. 

"Hurts," he slurred, too tired to even speak right, "Dante, it hurts..." 

Dante couldn't do anything about that, couldn't even tell him something that would keep him resilient. He could feel another series of eggs against his ass and his orgasm was starting to blind him. He could feel the eggs against his teeth as well, had to open his mouth just a little bit more to let them in. 

Their cum was awful, he didn't know how Nero could stomach it, tasting of salt and sulfur and bug guts, but it was buttery and thick and as the eggs shoved not just into Dante's mouth but into his throat they went in easily, the girth the only real issue, but he could go a long time without needing air. 

Nero's sounds were getting wilder and he was turning, rubbing his nose into Dante's neck, so wet with tears, mucous, and cum. 

"Can't...." he hissed and Dante looked around, noting that there were more of them, some that he'd missed perhaps or the ones who'd already fucked them approaching, "Can't take any more... Won't fit."

The Empusa pulled out of Dante's mouth with a loud pop and he had the urge to vomit, to get all that thick slop out of himself, but he couldn't, not with Nero on top of him, struggling through his breathing. He reached up with the hand still pinned between them, grabbed the Empusa's cock and squeezed, pushing the eggs up and into Nero, making his whines reach new heights and his back arch, almost pulling off Dante before falling back against him. There weren't many eggs left at least. 

"Shh," Dante mused, fluid dripping from his lip, "You're almost there." 

"Gonna fucking... burst. You bastard." 

The eggs started to push into Dante as well and he groaned, rubbing against Nero's swollen abdomen. He was tight, skin stretched, as the eggs pushed at him. He had a lot of them in him then, more stretched than after a good old pizza thanksgiving. 

"Bet you look hot all bloated like that." 

"M'not bloated!" Nero argued a little bit of vinegar coming back into him. That was good, at least. It was cut off almost immediately by a hard grunt and then Nero went still, terribly still.

The ovipositor in Dante's hole started to push but Dante ignored it, ignored everything, looking down at Nero. He was alive at least, breathing, but his eyes had gone glassy and he was drooling heavily, spit and cum, onto Dante's chest. He wasn't even sure if Nero was conscious but he definitely wasn't there. His hand was no longer holding Dante's either, fingers just resting together. 

Which meant Dante's hand was free. He clutched Ivory, raising her and shooting the Empusa encroaching on them, cock dripping and ready. Its human face, hidden among the demonic one, shattered on impact and it flew back. And the rest of them were aware that the party was over. He turned his aim, shot through the heart of the one that was just pulling out of Nero and the shoulder, followed by the head, of the one that was still inside of him. Nero made a soft sound, a breathy sigh, as Dante wrapped his arm around him to shoot two more, the ones on Dante's side. That just left one, which was rushing them, fast and angry, and Dante had to shoot that one three times, the angle weird and the demon bobbing from side to side as it ran, but he did get it down. 

Nero was shivering and leaking against him. 

Dante rubbed his arms, trying to work some life into them, as he rolled Nero onto his back. He noticed one of the eggs trying to slip out of his hole and he pushed it back in, making Nero's muscles seize. His stomach was round and yeah, Dante was right, he was really hot like this. He could still feel his anxiety ignored erection and Nero, like this, would feel so good around him. Unconscious, wet and loose, but his insides stuffed tight, it would be amazing against his cock. He wouldn't though, Nero was already cramping from how much was inside of him. He wouldn't betray him like that. 

Dante shoved his fingers down his own throat until he was able to vomit up those eggs and cum. He was certain that he didn't dislodge all of them but most, at least. He didn't know if he could do that to Nero like this. He wiped both of their asses clean with a rag from Nero's coat pocket, folding it so that the engine grease was on the other side, pushing the eggs back in again as Nero's body kept trying to gently repel them. They should have brought a plug. Dante dressed them both, leaving Nero's pants undone for his comfort and putting him in Dante's shirt since there was no way he would fit in his own in this state and he didn't so much put Nero in his coat but wrapped him in it, only then getting Nero to stop shivering. 

He was cute, soft, his feathery white hair haloing his head in a way that reminded Dante of someone else, a little younger than Nero was now, who hated his hair down but looked so good with it when waking up at Dante's side with the light streaming through the window. Dante had failed him, all those years ago, and he was still beating himself up over it. He wasn't going to do that with Nero. 

He picked him up, holding him close to his chest, and brought him back over to the motorcycle. They really needed something bigger, a van or something, but that was for another time. For now, he just had to get Nero home and to bed, keep him warm and safe, and make sure he was able to get the eggs out alright. 

He kissed Nero's forehead as he settled them on the bike, hooking Nero's knees over one of his arms and cradling his back with the other so that he could steer without too much of an issue. He couldn't kiss Nero like that when he was awake. He didn't know who's fault that was, but he was sure that Nero would fight him with it, call him a sap. So he was a sap, was that such a crime? 

Questions for another time. For now this was a mission cleared. They'd killed all the demons and got what they came for. He'd call the client from the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, I've been having a really hard time lately with work and energy

Luckily no one really tried to stop them on the way back to the shop and, what obstacles they did come across were usually cops and annoyed housewives who took one look at Nero in Dante's lap and decided that they're speeding was the least of their concerns. It was a fairly quick ride home, thanks to that, and they only had to stop once to pull over and get as many of the eggs out of Nero's stomach as they could. They were already a decent size bigger, the shells harder, and there was no way Dante had gotten them all out of him but he couldn't force any more out of Nero, his entire body was shaking, his lip specifically, and he was sweating and cold. He was going to have to let his stomach acid take care of the rest. 

The shop was empty and unlocked when they got back, making it easy for Dante to push open the door and carry Nero inside. It would have been easier to just put him on the couch and work with him there but Dante at least knew that something like this was best dealt with in the comfort of a bed. Nero had his own, a spare room that he could rest in between missions but he rarely used the bed and it was too small anyway. 

Dante took the steps two at a time to get Nero to his own bed, the largest and most used in the Devil May Cry, and set him down on the plush mattress, the overstuffed pillows, and the old gun magazines that covered it. Nero murmured something in his exhaustion as Dante made him comfortable, removing the clothes that he'd hastily been wrapped in. The moment they were gone Nero was trembling harder, so Dante replaced them with a few blankets, making Nero's teeth chatter until they warmed up. 

When Dante moved to leave Nero woke up a little bit more, his words a bit more understandable, even though they were terribly slurred. 

"Leaf me?" he asked, "N-no, no, Dan-"

Dante took his human hand, squeezed it, and gave Nero a smile. "Hey, you're not getting rid of me that easy. This little incubator is about to burst, I'm just going to get something nice and warm for daddy to fill up." 

He could tell that Nero was trying to squeeze his hand but he was already too weak for even that. Dante was able to leave him for the moment, go back down the stairs and to the little side kitchen. He'd seen Nero use heated bags of rice for aches and pains, surely something similar to that would be good for keeping the eggs warm. 

He turned on the oven and filled a casserole dish halfway with rice and stuck it in, before darting around the room for whatever else Nero would need. He knew he liked ramen so he set that up some water to boil and mixed in some of the spare broth packets Nero kept around into it while filling up some thermoses with water. Nero was going to need to be well hydrated and his mouth must have already felt like hell from how he'd been forced to vomit up those eggs. 

This was a lot. Dante had chosen wrong. Nero was too small and the eggs were getting bigger and he shouldn't have let so many of the Empusa use him, he shouldn't have let any of them touch him. He was just a kid, more than human but not enough for this and there were other ways that they could have done this. 

He stopped. The broth was boiling. He had to breathe. He couldn't worry about what they should have done differently, not while they were dealing with the affects right then. Nero needed him, needed his help, he wasn't strong enough right then to get them all out on his own. 

He poured the broth into another thermos, took the browned rice out of the oven, and went back up the stairs with all of it. 

Nero was whimpering, tossing his head back and forth, hair stuck to his forehead. Dante rushed to his side, finding Nero's legs spread and trapped in the blankets, his hands on his rounded stomach. He set his gifts to the side, ran his hand, usually too hot for Nero, over his brow and Nero leaned into it as if it were some relief. He was burning up, his cheeks brigth red, his white hair looking unnatural on top of it. 

"Hey, time to wake up, your majesty," Dante gave him a smile, hoping it would be well received.

It was hardly received at all, Nero just murmuring. 

Dante climbed onto the bed with him, ran his hands through Nero's hair and dislodged it from his tacky skin. He pursed his lips and blew cold air onto Nero's face and that got a bit more of a reaction, Nero moaning softly in pleasure. 

Dante pressed one of the thermoses of cold water to Nero's lips and, the moment that Nero knew what it was, he was moving, struggling to get free of the blankets and to drink it of his own volition. Dante just hushed him, put his hand to the back of Nero's head, and tilted the bottle, pouring the cold water down Nero's throat. He sputtered, a little, and there were tiny rivulets of water dripping down from the edges of his mouth, but most of it went into him. 

He wanted to lean in, to kiss those rivers of moisture from Nero's inflamed skin. 

"Can I?" he asked, taking the bottle away to put it on the nightstand, putting his hand on the blanket. 

Nero nodded. He was so weak. He was going to need help. Dante would give it to him. He wasn't going to let Nero lay there alone, when he was hurting, especially when he was hurting, especially when it was Dante's fault that he was hurting. 

He hissed as his nudity met the cold air. His legs were already spread, his desire to get the eggs out obvious. Dante ran a hand over Nero's stomach, it was so tight. Just a little bit of pressure and Nero was groaning, pushing his hips up. 

He opened his eyes when Dante stopped, staring up at him, almost frantic, "Don't.... Dante please..."

"Don't what?" Dante asked. He'd been hurting him, he must have been. 

"Don't stop. Stuck." 

Dante leaned forward, looking between Nero's open legs. His hole was ragged and gaping, a terribly bruised red color. It looked like it hurt so badly but it was pulsing, opening and closing, and he could see a dark green inside. The shell of the egg was right there on the edge, and now it was stuck against Nero's rim, hurting worse than if it had just been left alone. 

But Dante didn't give him what he wanted, not right then. He passed Nero the thermos of broth, he was going to need whatever strength that gave him, and went leaned over him to reach into the nightstand for the bottle of lube. It was cheap, wasn't great, but it was good enough for Dante's hand, the left, always the left, the deep scar in his palm making him choke as he jerked himself. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and rubbed it on and into Nero's wrecked opening. 

"There, now no one can say I'm not a gentleman." 

"Shut... up." 

Dante placed a hand on Nero's girth again, thinking to just push and get as many of the eggs to shoot out of Nero as he could, all at once, but the pained whine that came from Nero made him still. Nero wasn't a demon, not even half. He had to be gentle with him. 

He pulled over the hot rice, set it a few inches away from Nero's hole, and got to work. One hand gently resting against his hole, the other on his stomach. He stared at that puffy and pained hole, then glanced up at Nero, saw him drinking from the thermos, a bit distracted. There was something beautiful about Nero like this, he couldn't understand it, but he could feel the fluttering in his chest, the pride in him, a little bit of possessiveness. He regretted letting the Empusa fuck him, regretted letting anyone else fuck him. Nero was a good kid, just a bit needy of affection, and Dante should have been the one showing that to him. 

"How about, once we get all these out, I show you a real good time?" Dante offered, rubbing Nero's abdomen with one hand. 

"You have to... get started... first," Nero groaned but there was a gentle twitch to his genitals, interest taken in Dante's proposition. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. Three, two, one-

He pushed, gentle but hard enough. Nero whimpered and shifted as a dark green egg, twice the size it was when it went in, slipped out. It was hot from Nero's body and Dante dropped it, gently in the bed of rice. There were going to be too many of the to fill just that one dish, but he'd worry about that later. Nero would be a lot more comfortable with a single batch of eggs out of him, that was certain. 

Another push, another groan and another egg plopped out and into Dante's hand. They were covered in fluid, lube as well as mucous, Nero's body producing whatever it could to protect himself. An intrusive thought flooded through Dante, that he should lick the egg clean, that he should eat it, that he should consume any evidence that someone else had been inside Nero, that he should take the nutrients to strengthen his own young. Not human intrusive thoughts, the instinctual thoughts of a demon. He wanted to breed Nero, so badly, and he would, but not right now, not by rendering the pain that Nero was in pointless. 

He pushed another few eggs out of Nero before he noticed how his legs were shaking, deposited the all close together in the rice before he pushed up and settled over Nero, taking a good look at him. His face was wet with more than just sweat now, tears leaving swaths of salt on his cheeks. 

"Come one, you've had worse than this," Dante tried, hoping that his words would help Nero find his strength. 

"'m I dunno. I..." Nero gasped, "Hurts. But... shit, Dante..." 

His demonic hand was reaching, searching for something. Dante took it, squeezed it gently. He was here. He was here. He was taking care of Nero. 

"Feels good too. Want... shit... Dunno what I want." 

"Does it feel good to have them in you?" Dante asked, his lubed fingers returned to rubbing at the rim of Nero's abused hole. "Or is it getting them out?" 

Nero shook his head, "Dunno... Dunno..."

It wasn't so much of a groan as a moan when Dante pushed on his stomach again, two eggs popping out one after another as they landed on the blankets, soaking them in the fluid Nero was secreting. Dante wondered if it would feel good fucking into that ooze. At least Nero wasn't so much in pain now as he was in the confusing sensations. 

He stopped just pushing and started to massage, making Nero roll his hips and slid further down on the bed. The sound that came from him was almost a purr, there was so much sensation in him. The way he was biting into his lip made Dante's cock twitch in his pants. He wanted him, like this, wanted to make him like this. 

They were able to get the most recent load of eggs out of Nero without too much of an issue, and they were tight but they could fit a few more into the casserole dish. Then Nero raised one leg, his thigh quivering, and he flexed and he pushed and he whimpered, collapsing back into the plush blankets. 

"Can't..." he complained, "Too big." 

"Oh it better not be," Dante countered, running his hand gently over Nero's stomach. The swelling had gone down a lot but it was still too big, too round. The eggs were still growing inside of him. "Don't think you'd be too pretty carrying all of these to term."

Nero flexed again and Dante pushed down at the same time. He could see the egg, a lighter green than the last but with dark spots all over it, push against his rim. It was big. It was far too big for how long it had been in Nero. If the rest were this large they were going to have to do something other than push to get them all out. 

He pushed harder. He heard a crack and Nero whined, covering his face with his hands. That wasn't going to work. Dante grit his teeth as well. 

He reached out for the lube, poured more of it over Nero's hole, the egg, his fingers. They were going to go through the whole bottle at this rate, not that he minded. Anything to make Nero feel better. When he put his fingers to the egg and pushed, in instead of out, Nero through his hands to the sides, grabbing the sheets, and stared at him. It was the wrong direction. But Dante was able to get four of his fingers into Nero and that wasn't enough, he had to get him wider. 

"Shh," he said as he tucked his thumb against his palm and pushed, making Nero gasp, another wave of tears sliding down his cheeks. "We're going to get these out of you, don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

He made a fist inside of Nero and rolled it and the sound that came out of Nero wasn't just one of pain but of rapture. He rolled it again, soaking up those noises. He wanted to hold Nero down and punch into his body, making him come on his fist. That wasn't the point of this though. He pulled, saw how the hole stretched around his wrist and bulged around him. He pushed it back in and then pulled more. On the next push in he opened his hand. 

It was hard to get a grip on the egg but he pinched it as best he could and dragged it back to the rim, releasing it as he pulled out, seeing how Nero tried to clench onto nothing. He put his clean hand back on Nero's stomach and pushed, feeling Nero push with borrowed strength. 

This time the egg popped out and no, they weren't that big, this one was just too big, a queen, if Dante were to guess, and half a dozen smaller eggs followed it, spilling out onto the bed. There were too many of them for the rice now but he put as many of the smaller ones in there and picked up the dish.

The big egg could freeze for all he cared. He didn't want to deal with a queen unless he had to. He had enough on his hands right now. 

He had to get these into the oven, keep them warm, get more hot rice for the rest of the eggs. But Nero looked so weak and hurt as Dante started to take them away. He held the casserole dish in one hand, went to Nero's side, kissed his feverish forehead. 

"Just going to keep these warm," Dante promised, "I'll be right back. You rest and drink up." 

Nero didn't seem content with that but he didn't argue. His hands shook as he reached for one of the thermoses and drank from it, heavily, not caring what was inside. That would have to do for now. 

Dante jumped over the railed and down to the office, the fasted route down there, before dashing to the kitchen. He didn't know what temperature the eggs would need to remain healthy but he doubted his oven would over heat them. He put the dish of them in there before turning it up as hot as he could, getting another dish of rice to heat up as well. 

He had to wait, at least a little bit, for the oven to heat up, it was old, it took time. He leaned against the opposite counter, waiting, thinking. Nero was so beautiful, back arched and belly full of eggs. He'd produced eggs of his own, small meager things, they'd never fill Nero up like that. Still, he wanted to. He wanted Nero wrapped around his waist, wanted to fuck his sloppy and gaping hole, completely wrecked by pushing out so many demonic eggs. He wanted to see the pleasure in his face. He wanted to hear those beautiful whimpers and moans sliding around his name. 

His hand found its way into his pants and he groaned, pulling his engorged cock free of his pants, stroking it from the base to the tip. He didn't want to cum but he already felt close, Nero was so hot, so much like someone else that he loved but he loved Nero too, wanted to keep him, safe and filled and his, like a mate, like a lover, like a brother, in arms or otherwise. He wanted to claim Nero, he wanted to make him want to be claimed. 

He pulled his hand away from himself, leaving it sticky with half dried lube and precum, to go back to the oven and pull out the new dish of rice. 

Nero wasn't as patient as he'd hoped, or his body was more lax than expected after getting the queen's egg out. His chest was heaving, his thermos was empty on the pillow beside him and he was drinking from another, and there were seven eggs sitting between his legs. Immediately Dante's thoughts were filled with the idea of eating them again and he swallowed it down, scooped them up and put them in the hot rice. 

"How many left?" Dante asked, looking at the ones in his dish and how much flatter Nero's stomach was. 

"Wasn't keeping track..." Nero admitted. 

Dante put his hand back in place on Nero's stomach, "You ready for another push?"

"You're gonna...gonna make it worth my while... right?" 

He hooked a few fingers into Nero's hole, making him whimper. "Only if you're a good boy, you're going to be a good boy for me?"

Nero nodded, more enthusiastic than he had been since getting home. That was a good sign. 

"Alright, push for me?" 

They pushed together and a whole slew of eggs, a bit transparent and almost toxic looking in their green color, fell out of him, easy. Green Empusa and Dante thought to crush the little bastards in his hand. At least now they knew the Empusa parent didn't determine the offspring. They were the same size as the first eggs had been when they were first laid inside of Nero. They were easy. 

"Again?" Dante asked, giving Nero time to breathe as he put the eggs in their hot little nest. 

Nero nodded and pushed, the same type of clench as he had been, only to stop and pant, before trying again. Nothing. 

"Stuck," he whimpered, a pitch of anxiety climbing through. "Dante-

"No such thing as stuck," Dante promised. He brought up his ooze coated hand. "Don't forget, I've got magic fingers."

"You're gonna pull a wabbit out of my hat?"

"And then some." 

He slipped his fingers inside, followed by his fist, watching Nero's face twist, not in pain but in pleasure, listening to his whimpers turn into loving moans. He spread his legs wider, pushed his hips down to press Dante deeper. Dante experimentally pushed up, watching how his fist pushed against Nero's insides, was visible from the outside, and his hole clenched around Dante's wrist, trying to holding him inside. 

Dante spread his fingers, making Nero hiss, searching for the eggs with his fingertips. He moved in ways that pressed up against Nero's more sensitive areas, just to get him to whine and thrust, try to get more, as he caught the edge of an egg and spun it, pulling it down and away from Nero's tighter tissues. The pressure around his fingers grew as more of them followed and Nero's thighs were shaking as he moaned, cumming, from the sensations inside of him. 

Dante held the egg gently between his fingers and pulled it out of Nero, only to reach back inside of him for the others. He pulled them all out the rest of the way, Nero's hole so open and loose, his body so tired that he couldn't bother trying to clench. He just moaned and shook, body in a constant state of arousal, his orgasm not just crested but continuing, fluid gushing around Dante's hand like that of an exotic fruit. 

He pulled out the last of the eggs and licked at his hand, making sure Nero saw how he hummed at the taste, demonic cum mixed with Nero's mucous, fluids, and the cheap lube. It was good, it was amazing. Dante almost forgot the dish of hot eggs as he grabbed Nero's thighs, pulled them up and over his shoulders, and leaned down to sup on him. His lips made as tight a pressure they could against Nero's fluttering hole as he stuck his tongue inside and worked to clean him, devour him, sucking and swallowing as his humming vibrated against Nero's worm out tissues. 

Nero's claws tore at one of the blankets, the other hand digging deep as he cried out, humping Dante's face, so overwhelmed. Dante wanted inside of him, wanted to ruin him more than he already was, his cock rubbing against the mattress as he drank Nero down. He pulled his tongue out and ran it around the lax skin before plunging back inside, leaking onto his bed. 

It was a long loud cry as Nero called out to him and Dante finally pulled away, licking his lips, looking Nero over with half lidded eyes. 

"You look so good like this," he swore, "I want to eat you up."

"I look disgusting," Nero argued, "I'm all sweaty." 

Dante slid up his body, capturing Nero's sharp jaw in one hand and his lips with his own, letting Nero taste himself in Dante's mouth. "You look amazing. And I'm going to make you feel amazing."

"Tired," Nero pouted. 

"I'll be right back, you'll get your reward and then, you can sleep. That sound good, your highness?" 

That got a small smile from Nero, which had to be enough. Dante took the casserole dish and went back to the kitchen to add them to the oven. He didn't know what to do with them really. He couldn't keep his oven on at all times. It wasn't like he used it that often but it couldn't be good for it. For the moment though, this was all he could do and the oven would last a few hours longer. It would have to. 

He wanted to be right back in his bedroom, to sink all of himself into Nero, but he took his time climbing back up the stairs, stripping on the way. Nero needed a bit of time to rest and heal and Dante was so hard his cock hurt as it swung between his legs, thick and dark with blood. He wouldn't last long at this rate. He'd meant what he said though, Nero was beautiful like this, and he wanted to fuck him so badly that Nero wouldn't think of anyone else. 

Only one of Nero's eyes opened to look at Dante as he entered the room, but he was tussled and soft, more than half asleep, one of the thermoses wrapped up in his arms. He had rolled onto his side, his pretty hole hidden away by his strong thighs. There was a sheen of fluid on his exposed ass cheek and he did nothing to move or hide it as Dante climbed onto the bed beside him, against him, wrapping his arms around Nero's slimmer body. 

"You wanted a reward, right? You can sleep after." 

"Tired," Nero repeated. 

Dante clung to him and rolled, pulling Nero up and onto his chest. The thermos was ignored as Nero stretched and rolled further, rolled onto his stomach with a wince, and let himself relax on Dante's chest. There was something about it, the way that Nero was trusting him, so soft and gentle in him, that was different from any of their other sexual encounters. It was an itch that needed to be scratched. It was fast and vicious, usually with Nero on all fours, facing away from him. This was different, this was new. 

He didn't need to aim or guide himself into Nero's open body. He just slid up and in between Nero's spread legs, sunk into his gaping hole, and felt himself wrapped in delicate hot tissue, so much warmer than usual, so much softer, as if tenderized, and without the usual pressure that Dante craved. This was good though, loosely wrapping around Dante, Nero felt good and it, paired with the hiss and the way that Nero sleepily hid his face in Dante's chest, just made him want to fuck Nero more gently. 

So he did, wrapping an arm around Nero's shoulder blades to keep him close, pressing kisses to Nero's shoulder and arm, letting Nero rest and hide, as he slowly thrust in and out of him. He stroked over Nero's flush skin, listened to his breathing even out, his muscles relax. 

He wanted to roll over, on top of Nero, and fuck him more roughly, wanted to bite into his throat until it bled, wanted to dt and knot him and fill him with his eggs. He wanted to make Nero into his bitch, wanted to breed him. He wanted Nero to rest and smile and be happy and be his, only his, as he treated him with reverence. 

He wondered if it was his demonic nature making him so possessive or if it was something more burning through his veins, a need to keep Nero, to love him, to keep him safe. He'd only ever felt that way for one other person before and he'd never had a chance with him so he didn't know what to do with this feeling. 

So he ran his fingers through Nero's hair and felt it when Nero fell asleep but kept fucking him, nice and simple. He could feel it when Nero came, his body twitching and tightening as he groaned in his sleep, pulling Dante's orgasm out of him. He came slow, without the usual stars and splender, just the build up of pleasure that finally grew to be too much as he spilled out, so much cum, and Nero was so beautiful relaxed that it spilled out around him, dripping down his thighs. 

Dante didn't pull out, nor did he pull away, just arched his back to get the blanket out from underneath them and draped it over them. Nero nuzzled in against Dante, sighing at the added warmth, never walking up. When he did, Dante would shower him with affection even more, make him a bath and something better to eat, let him ride Dante's face. But for now, this was good, this was right. The eggs could wait. Dante's confusing feelings could wait. Everything could wait. 

For now they had the setting sun and the warmth of one another and feelings that they didn't have words for.


End file.
